This invention relates generally to exercise garments, and more particularly to a lightweight garment having elongated tubular legs to fit tightly about the user's legs, there being knee protection on such garment legs.
Aerobic or dancing type exercise has become extremely popular in recent years, and persons engaging in such activity typically wear leotards and tights to free their legs for kicking, leg extension and bending, etc. The exerciser frequently lies down while so moving his or her legs, and damage to the knee can and does occur due to impact or rubbing engagement with the floor surface. Knee protectors can be strapped to the legs; however they are bulky and can loosen and fall off. There is need for means to protect the knees wile exercising, and which allows the legs free movement. Also, there is need for a garment which will warm the legs.